maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess
Episode Summary The Straight A-Team: The Straight A-Team attempt to tutor Alan in all his classes. Gaming's Next Top Princess: The contest determines which of the three females will bring home the prize. Segments thumb|300px|right|The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess #MAD News - The MAD News anchor shows pictures of former president James A. Garfield who is a Spider-Man fan. (MAD News Segment) #Opening Scene #[[The Straight A-Team|'The Straight A-Team']] (Movie Parody of the A-Team) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Campire Ghost Stories (Spoof on Clay Aiken) (Cartoon) #¡AY Carly! (Ad Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/iCarly iCarly]/ (Ad Parodies Segment) #Pay Day (Cartoon) #Iron Man's Irontone (Ad Parody of Iron Man and Copppertone) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Celebrities Without Their Makeup (Celebrities Without Their Makeup Segment) #Amish Ringtone (Cartoon) #MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions - Wrestling Hold (MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Segment) #Differences between your Mom and your Dad (Ad Parodies Segment) #MAD Security Cam - Waldune's Grocery Mart (MAD's Security Cam Segment) #A MAD Look Inside Taylor Lautner's Thoughts (A MAD Look Inside... Segment) (Spoof on Taylor Lautner) #Spy vs. Spy - Shadow (Spy vs. Spy Segment) #Animated Marginals (Animated Marginals Segment) #Scientist on fire (Animated by M. Wartella) #'Gaming's Next Top Princess' (Spoof on video game characters/TV Parody of America's Next Top Model) (interrupted by ¡AY Carly! spanish version at the end) #¡AY Carly! (Repeat, part of Gaming's Next Top Princess, Spanish Version) #Credits #5-second Cartoon: (Gaming's Next Top Princess) The segment is continued. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *¡AY Carly! appears twice in this episode. One after a segment, and another after Gaming's Next Top Princess, dubbed in Spanish. (Because they don't want us to know.) *Phineas and Ferb appeared in The Straight A-Team. *The music in Gaming's Next Top Princess where they find out the winner is from Grey's in Anime. *The Pay Day segment after ¡AY Carly! involves Skip Schwartz from Sports O'Clock. *This is the Season 1 Finale. *In Gaming's Next Top Princess, the three Videogame Females left are Princess Peach, Princess Zelda, and Samus Aran. *In ¡AY Carly!, after that show comes ¡la esponja cuadrada con pantalones! (In English "Sponge with Square Pants") which is a parody of Bob Esponja, the Spanish dub of SpongeBob SquarePants. *Amy, Misty, Tifa, Felicia, Lara Croft, and Birdo appear in Gaming's Next Top Princess as voted off contestants. *Mega Man and Mario appear as judges. *Bowser, Ganondorf, and Ridley appear as enemies for a photo shoot. *In MAD Security Cam, it took place in Waldune's Grocery Mart, March 11th, 9:17 pm. *This is the fourth episode of MAD to have only one M. Wartella segment. The first was Star Blecch / uGlee, and the second was Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore, and the third was Pokémon Park / WWER. *This was the 3rd time Mario aired on MAD. First MAD's Guide to Celebrity Siblings, then MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, and now Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Third appearance of the MAD Look Inside segment. The first appearance was I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin, and the second appearance was [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']]. *Third appearance of the Security Cam segment. *Third appearance of the Celebrities Without Their Makeup segment. First was Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud, and second was Da Grinchy Code / Duck. *First appearance of the Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions segment. *This was the 2nd time Mega Man appeared on MAD. His first appearance was MAD's Guide to Video Game Cheats, now he airs as a judge in Gaming's Next Top Princess. *This was the 4th time Iron Man aired on MAD. First [[TransBOREmores|'TransBOREmores']], Next Celebrities Without Their Makeup, then [[I Love You, Iron Man|'I Love You, Iron Man']], and now Iron Man's Irontone. *This episode was rerated TV-PG-V *In Iron Man's Irontone, Archie and Betty from Archie Comics appear briefly. *This is the first time Archie and Friends gets spoofed. *Fifth time Spy vs. Spy was done in Flash. *This is the first time America's Next Top Model gets spoofed. *'Gaming's Next Top Princess' was originally named "Gaming's Next Top Model." *In "A MAD Look Inside Taylor Launter's Thoughts", a Sharkboy and Lavagirl movie poster, with only Sharkboy in it, can be briefly seen. *Shyla.com hated ¡AY Carly! in Spanish, so they cut that off. This is why they stink: THEY ALWAYS HATE THE FUNNY STUFF! Voices *Diedrich Bader - Hannibal, Iron Man and Differences between your Mom and your Dad Announcer *Hugh Davidson - Face, Bowser and Scientist *Mikey Day - Alan, Boy with Irontone and Freddie Benson *Larry Dorf - Teacher, Spencer Shay, Ganondorf, MAD's Snappy Answers to Stupid Questions Announcer and Scientist on Fire *Rachel Ramras - Princess Peach, Tyra Banks, and Carly Shay *Kevin Shinick - Mr. T, Murdock, Phineas, Ferb, Mario, SpongeRoberto SquarePants, Dad, Jay Manuel, ¡AY Carly! Announcer, Iron Man's Irontone Announcer and the MAD News anchor *Dana Snyder - Lakitu and Celebrities Without Their Makeup Announcer *Michaela Watkins - Samus Aran, Mom and Sam Puckett Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes